1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety cap particularly advantageous for children which is designed to prevent the cap from becoming a choking hazard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety cap designed for children which prevents the cap from becoming a choking hazard, while also permitting a child to use the cap more easily than conventional caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children begin at a young age to imitate adults and attempt to perform tasks that adults perform. Such activity permits the child to mature and develop independent skills. It also exposes the child to many potential dangers. One of these dangers involves opening and closing containers or dispensers in which the container has a small lid or cap. If the cap is small enough, the child could place it in his or her mouth creating a choking hazard. For instance, the cap for a tube of toothpaste is very small and cone-like which can be easily swallowed by a child and lodged in the throat.
In addition to the potential choking hazards associated with dispenser caps, many conventional caps are difficult to open by the small hands of a child due to their small size. Without assistance from an adult, a child cannot open many dispensers or bottles that contain substances which are not harmful to a child, and, thus, are available for a child's use and development. This required assistance reduces the child's development skills and independent activities.
Consequently, there is a need for a cap which can be used by children and which does not create a choking hazard. Further, with this increased safety, there is a need for a cap which can be easily handled and manipulated by a child in order to assist in the development of skills, such as eye-hand coordination.